Sick Day
by Fagor
Summary: Rei has a fever, and Shinji comes to comfort her in Ayanami's first sickness.Update: Welcome to the group, Kaworu!
1. A bad first

Disclaimer: You know what the Evas did to the spider angel? Yeah, that's you if I have to remind you about the disclaimer.

* * *

Rei Ayanami, a mystery in every way ever since Shinji has met her. An enigma of the unknown, showing almost no hints of emotion or action that would hint in any way of her thougts. Some would say she is not adept at living, but rather she was never given the chance to live. A chance to date, blush about a crush, watch movies, eat candy, hang with friends. Nope, she got one thing everyone gets on this day.

A fever.

Which was why Shinji is standing outside her apartment door, nervously deciding whether to simply leave the medicine from Ritsuko of fear or get a spine as Asuka suggested and open the door. He knew it was open, as referenced in past visits. Amazing how one pale, light blue-haired, crimson-eyed girl who was inches below him gave more shivers down the non-existent spine than even the german roommate.

_Well, here goes._ A slight tap was made on the door before opening it, creaking it open and looking around. There was still the dirty, bloody bandages on the floor and around the garbage can littered unsanitary near her bed. And on that bed was a messy clump of blankets and pillows- _Hey, where's Rei?_ He looked around in a panic, seeing the bed but not the girl that should be there resting.

"Oh, shoot! Did Rei get better? Guess that was what that funny face Misato was giving me about..." He looked at the bottle in his hand. "Looks like I don't need this medicine to give her. Better just leave it here and-"

"Ikari, you are talking to yourself again."

He froze in place, hoping that wasn't who he thought it might not be. "Aya...nami?" Slowly, he piveted around shakily with a nervous look on his face. As he managed to get a glance on her, she was staring back at him head cocked from curiosity. "Do you always talk to yourself, Ikari?"

"Um, no! I...I-er, well..." His gears were busting past their expectations to make up excuses, but then another glance at Rei just stopped them cold.

She wasn't wearing nothing but the bare clothing, _thank god,_ but something he thought would never see. "Ayanami, are those...p.j.s'?" he asked, shocked beyond belief.

"Hmm? Yes, these are pajamas that Major Katsuragi gave to me earlier when she had heard I have gotten a higher temporal body temperature today. That was also when Dr. Akagi had ordered me to stay at the apartment for rest and medication."

The words didn't go to his head. Misato definetly got her size right, being in a pink attire with stars and comets spotted all over. Her eyes seemed a little more dazed than cold, probably due to the fever. Speaking of which, "Oh, right. Here's the medicine Ayanami."

She took it without a word, bringing it over the kitchen sink with a found spoon from a drawer. In a routine fashion, Rei unscrewed the bottle, poured the liquid into the spoon, and swallowed it without any noise or face of disgust. This, the boy had to ask. "Ayanami, doesn't that...taste terrible?"

Rei re-corked the bottle. "Taste is irrevelant to make the human body better from a disease. There is simply no substitute for any artificial sugar or ingredients that might hamper or lessen the effect of the medicine just so it can taste acceptable."

"But how did it taste?" he asked.

"...Awful."


	2. Voices, perverted voice

Disclaimer: Warn ya, then I'll stick you like Lilith. BTW, I think this is after the liquid-Shinji episode saga thing.

-------------------------------------

"Awful?" Shinji repeated, a little confused as to the contradiction Rei just made. "Didn't you say the taste didn't matter?"

"I explained that unnecessary sugar is wasteful in medicine, but I can still give out an opinion." With her saying that as if the most obvious thing in the world, she began walking back to her bed still littered with the same bloody bandages.

"Ayanami, isn't this place a little...unsanitary for a person sick like you? Maybe that's why you got the fever so badly." He absent-mindly noted all the things wrong in his world of 'normal things.' "I mean, you have possibly infected bandages all over the room, you're near a construction site which means very little decent sleep, rats most likely, there's no heating even during the cold weather..."

"Ikari, if you don't mind..." she interrupted the rant.

Shinji turned around, now miffed at himself for saying such things to her apartment. _Sure, it's not the greatest place in the world but still...it's her place. She has enough responsibility to live by herself. What do I know about normal? I live with a psychotic german girl, a drunk guardian, and a penguin. Yes, very normal Shinji. _ "Yes, Ayanami?"

She continued past the boy blocking the way back to the 'infected' bed. "If you don't mind, I would like to sleep now so that the liquid would take effect faster."

He got the hidden tone in her voice._ I messed up. Stupid, stupid!_ "Ayanami, wait! Listen, I want to say-"

"Yes?" Normally, she would've kept her head back so it would a little easier for him to speak, but instead her eyes directed right at his. Shinji's gears stopped cold at the sight of her dazed eyes, wondering if being sick meant she couldn't hide her expressions as easily. She really didn't look sick much since looking flushed is out of the question, and no wet forehead.

**Some people use the liquid of sweat to make medicine. Use that excuse while you caress her head.**

The third looked around. _What the? Who said that? And is sweat really used to make medicine? _No reply. _Darn...I must be going crazy or something. Must be the side effects after returning from the EVA._

"Ikari, you announced a thought that wanted be told to me. What is it?" she repeated.

"Oh, yeah." Shinji shook that mysterious voice out of his head before remembering the question. "Ayanami, I wanted to say I'm...sorry about my ranting."

Her eyes drooped even more, yet still he could see those red orbs staring at him quizically. "Ranting? About what? Were they not facts that you have listed to me, or was that some sort of insult on your part?" She didn't mean to make it like any other girl had found some hidden meaning under a sentence, but then again Shinji wasn't really good on tact.

"I-er...well..." Again he stuttered, and if Rei wasn't as patient as she was he would be slapped for being slow. _Arg! I've been hanging around Asuka too long._

**You're damn right! That German witch should be burned at the stake, her hideous red hair back to ashes!**

He whipped his head again at the words. "Ayanami, did you hear something?"

"No, I did not." Rei answered.

Shinji was very confused now. Rei doesn't lie, so that either God is finally talking to him after killing the Shintos or he's gone crazy. _Or maybe God is just a crazy voice inside messenger's heads. And so far, all the messengers are dead. I'm not feeling good about this. Even worse, the voice seems perverted and biased against Asuka._

"Ikari-"

He snapped out. "Rei-whoah!" The girl suddenly fell against him, her forehead resting on his shoulder. "Rei, what's going on?" His hands gently lifted her chin slightly to see that her eyes had fallen shut and her breathing a little short. He checked with the back of his hand against her head, extremely worried now since it was clammy.

"I..kari...I am...fine..." she struggled with the words, as her body felt weak everywhere from head to toe. Speaking of head, it was drumming fiercely of pain from apparently a symptom called a 'migrane.' "Is this a...migrane, Ikari?

This was a bad situation. "Rei, have you ever taken shots for vaccines before?"

She took a moment, then shook her head. "No. Dr. Akagi said vaccines were not needed. She explained my own were good enough."

_This is bad. Getting a fever for the first time without vaccines isn't good. Medicine isn't enough. She needs more liquids like chicken soup, a warmer blanket, a space heater..._

**She is sick. Sick people usually stripped bare and held together in warmth in the old days. She's a fine body, boy so you can take advantage of now. Just unbutton that bright shirt and-**

An intense amount of blood showed on his skin, most notably his face. _What the? Who the heck is saying that?! _Shinji still didn't leave his hand away, letting him know that Rei was really burning up now. Without much thought to panic, he immediatly carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down. Much of the blanket was thin, so he had to make do and covered most of her body.

From his pocket, he got out the NERV cellphone and began calling. "Misato? Yes, this is Shinji. I'm over at Rei's house. No, I am not! Er, Rei's sick and I need you to get a few things, please? The stuff? Yeah, it's chicken soup cans, a bowl, some orange juice, lots of blankets, the space heater...no, Misato. There's no stairs. Alright, thank you Misato!" Click.

Then he realized his folly. _I called her Rei?! Not Ayanami, but Rei?! Great. Now Misato's going to tease me about being lovers or something and never let up._

**Then prove her right by sleeping with the girl now. She'll feel much better with that extra warmth in the blankets until that hot woman comes. Doesn't she look so adorable resting there?**

Unconciously he looked back, admitting that Rei looking peaceful was rare but equally calming. _Wait a minute._ He looked back one more time to see that she was asleep, then stepped outside the apartment closing the door shut.

_Alright! Who are you, and why are you telling me these things?! _he screamed mentally.

**Who else? You don't think you were the only one that came back from the EVA, boy.**

_Who-...who are you?_ The wheels kept going on and on.

**I'm a gift from your mum. The 14th 'Angel', at your service to...well, make sure you get service!**


	3. Just plainbad

Disclaimer: Now it's Lilith. Not a spear, but I will stick something in your chest. Now to reply some reviews (which I heard is a good thing)

Mr. Chinchilla: I did not know she was allergic to meat. I thought she just doesn't like it. Your info will reflect in the story.

Deus X Machina: You gotta tell me where Casanova story is. I can't find it.

Lone Wulffe: Yes, sir! I will not try to disappoint you

Sleep Kitty: er, any info right now is off my head. I know as much as...a dog?

DarkFusion: Gendo...yeah, the Angel wants a few words with him

Q: Of course it's freaky. It's Eva

Eva-Freak015: Shinji is perverted? You're hanging around Asuka too much.

The ratings are bumped higher because the Angel is really...dirty. Imagine Touji without Hikari. He's really perverted, so I'd advise you taking no offense to this.

---------------------------------------------

_What?! My...mother? _Shinji remembers the visions he saw of his mother, hearing the stories of how she was trapped in the Eva along with his unit's recent battle with the 14th Angel. It...ate it. This could explain how it got in his head.

**Yes, and that was an embarrasing way to go. Honestly, I wanted to eat out, not be eaten.**

_Eat out? What's that mean?_ Being a boy with no father figure and his friends surpisingly secretive about these things, the Angel decided to explain the meaning in very bold terms. This required a visual test manipulating his imaginations and day-dreaming functions.

(The following explanation has been censored, due to author's laziness to bump the ratings any higher. And besides, if you don't know, don't ask. It's kind of...er, kinky bad.)

Shinji was practically foaming at the mouth after what was shown to him, slamming his head against the railing to try and keep certain body parts down before Misato gets here. _Why did you show me that?!_

**You asked. I told, or at least showed. Now, then. Let's get back inside and show that girl some real fun.**

He couldn't believe his thoughts, or more precisely the voice in his head. _Are you crazy?! I...I don't want to do that to Rei. It wouldn't be right._ His face blushed at the thought of merely talking about this to her, let alone actually doing 'it.'

**I've checked through your mind, and it said Rei doesn't know how to live. Show her what real living is all about! Show her you're a man!**

_Stop! STOP! You didn't answer my question, and don't shout out those...bad thoughts._ he pounded his head when the Angel threatened to show the 'demonstration' again. _Why has my mother sent you to help me?_

**It's either this, or listen to an eternity of Ramiel complaining about not having thumbs. Besides, I've always been interested in human bodies. Most notably the female kind. The big ones, of course. Your mum said I can help your love life, so she sent me here. Damn purple Eva is hot in the stomach.**

_My love life?_ Images of all the girls he had known instantly flashed in his mind. _I...I don't have a problem with my personal life. Really, it's alright._

**BEEP! Wrong, kiddo! You got a fine girl in that bed, one hot-looking guardian, a young cutie, mature doctor, and that secretary girl. Although I think the latter two are in kahoots with each other. My job is so you get your clean hands dirtied up in one of these fine females.**

_Rei, Misato, Hikari, Akagi, and Maya? I don't want anything to do with them. Right now, I just want Rei to feel better. Isn't that enough?_ he asked.

**Yes...for the virginal gay! Honestly, do you NOT want intercourse in your life, or shall I show you the sequence again?**

Before he could hope to argue, a clattering of taps were heard from the stairway. Shinji ran there to see that Misato had brought in all the stuff right in a large backpack. She gave a friendly wave to signal some help.

**Ah, my wonderful thunder-thighs. We meet at last! **the Angel cried out in glee.

Shinji stumbled on the words, barely catching himself from embarrasment. "Hi, Misato. You got the things?"

"Yep! I got the heater, blankets, food..." she listed off. "Oh yeah, and Ritsuko wanted me to make you call her about Rei's condition. Here ya go. It's already preset to her number." she handed him her phone.

A dial tone was heard, then clicked to let him hear the doctor's voice. "Shinji, you there?"

"Yes, Dr. Agaki. Rei just had a bit of an attack of some sort with her fever. Is there anything that's in danger?"

"Not really. She may seem to struggle, but dying isn't possible with her body. I suggest lots of liquids and heat to keep her in check."

**And we can provide that, can't we?**

_Shut up, please! _Shinji immediatly tried to erase that comment from his head. "And is that all?"

"Yes, that should be it. Maybe some soup will help."

"Perfect. I can make some chicken soup now and-"

Ritsuko yelled in his ear suddenly. "Oh, dear god! Don't give her any chicken soup!"

"Dr. Agaki?" he was utterly confused by the outburst.

"No meat, Shinji! She's allergic, and eating some in this state will kill her! I repeat: no meat! For the love of god!" On the other side, the doctor realized the reaction she was giving and took a deep breath. "Well, that's all. Good day, then." Click.

He blinked hard at the dial tone. "So...no meat I guess."

**That would be a yes, although I can imagine other things with that kind of rage.**

_Can you not show me at least?_ Being busy with the Angel, he didn't notice that another person arrived at the scene.

"Yo, idiot. What's the hold-up here?" Asuka grumbled out loud to the timid boy.

**AHHH! It's the demon red-head! We're doomed! **it screamed in pain at the sight of her.

_You dont' like Asuka, do you?_

**When a female attacks you with bazookas and rifles, then tries to stick you with a pole...you kind of start to resent that person.**

_Right. _"Hi, Asuka. What are you doing here?" he asked.

She crossed her arms in response. "Misato here wouldn't leave me here alone with Kaji." she gave the evil eye at her.

**Maybe it's because the poor man wants the bigger woman, like a smart boy!**

_Do you always have to contridict her?_

**Yes.** Shinji sighed at the answer, then decided to focus on other matters. "Misato, we have a problem. Dr. Akagi said Rei is allergic to meat, so the chicken soup is useless. I need other supplies then, like some vegetable soup."

The captain let down the heavy bag, and took back her phone. "Just tell me what you need and I'll get them for you."

"Thanks, Misato." he began thinking up of a bean-onion soup recipe. "Some water, black beans, fresh onions..."

**Condoms. Lots of condoms.**

That last one almost gave Shinji a nose bleed. "And some other stuff..."

"I hope you behave at least, by yourself." Misato teased.

**I won't promise you that.**

_At least let me finish this list._ he sighed.

A heavy sighed escaped him as he rested against the door, relieved that the girls were gone and no more materials for the Angel to use. He checked in the things he could use, such as the space heater and blankets. Slowly walking from exhaustion, he found an outlet and set up the portable heater near Rei. The second one was used to power the electrical blanket to cover the outer sheet, then more layers of thicker material covered her. Finally, he got out a pre-wet towel from a package to place on her head.

_That should be enough._

**Good. Now get in there.**

He tuned him out long enough to go back into the kitchen. _Alright, that's it. What's your problem? Why are you so interested in my personal life._

**Your mum said so. And besides, I've never seen two humans reproduce.**

Shinji tried a way to stop this. _That's only if those people love each other._ There. That should do it.

**Don't you love her, then?**

That question set back his thoughts. He tried to answer, but not even a mental note got in. His feelings were dazed at the statement made. _Do I...love her? I...I don't know._

The third suddenly heard some stirring within the sheets, so he went back into the room. In there, he saw Rei slowly rising up from the pile of sheets with a quizical look on her face. "What is all this?" she said with the towel in hand.

"Oh, Rei. You're up. I'm glad!" he got a chair near the drawer next to her. "Do you feel better?"

"Warmer, yes...but I am thirsty."

Hearing this, he rushed back into the backpack and got a bottle of water. Shinji ran back to her with it at hand. "Here, Rei. Have some water. Food is on the way soon. I'm making some Miraoi Soup (bean-onion) for you."

After a sip, she looked strangely at the boy. "Ikari...you did all this for me? Why?"

"Because you had a fever. And for someone that never had it before, it's not good."

"I see, then." she took another sip again, but saw the boy take out a device with a thick. "Ikari, what is that?"

"Hm? oh, this is a thermometer. It's for taking your temperature in the ear and to make sure it isn't serious. May I?" She nodded to comply, and he procedded to insert it to her ear.

**Now this is where you whisper sweet nothings into her, causing shudders in her tiny body and then pounce.**

_Please, can't I even take her temperture? _he complained mentally.

**Bite the tendon behind her leg and you can disable her for your likings. Thank me later for the advice.**

Shinji was considering to stick that thermometer down his own brain when the sound went off. "Let's see here...100.4? That's not good. You should drink the rest of the water, Rei. Just rest and-" someone rapped the door. "Visitors?"

He left the girl, going to the kitchen and asking before opening, "Who is it? Hello?" No answer, yet he still opened.

"Surprise!"

"Hi-Hikari?!" he was shocked that she was there, along with Touji and his mechanical parts in tact, both smiling with food on hand. "What are you guys doing here?"

**And then there were two more. Oh, what fun it is to ride-er, run.**

Thump! Shinji couldn't handle the overflow of blood to his head, fainting before the two's very eyes.

"Shinji?"


	4. A third member

Disclaimer: I will stab you with the nearest lance if I have to tell you.

note: There's so much review that writing all of them would be too much headache, and you want the story instead. Arg! I hate this.

------------------------------

"Shinji?" Hikari placed the food down to kneel down and lifted his head to her lap. She gently slapped his face with a worried expression on her face. "Wake up, Shinji."

"...huh?" his eyes fluttered open at the sound, seeing a blurry face calling out his name. "Hikari? Is that you?" His vision got clearer, but wondered why he felt elevated. Then he felt a soft material behind his head, eyeing quickly that he was on her skirt.

**Now just turn your head around and-**

He got up instantly before the angel finished his sentence, startling Hikari a bit and Touji as well. "Shinji? Are you alright? You fainted there." She asked.

"Oh, er...nothing. I just had a rush of blood so suddenly. Been kind of busy making Rei better."

**If you just listen to me and get in bed with her, she'll feel much better on the outside _and_ the inside. Just ask the nice healthy girl to unclasp that overall and-**

"Excuse me for a minute." Shinji left to the bathroom, and began slamming his head against the wall despite the two's questions. Somehow, Rei was already asleep at this time. _Darn you! Shut up about Hikari! I don't like her like...that!_

**Have you tried, boy? For one with freckles, she has matured greatly beyond any I've seen. It is unfortunate that you must kill the boy to get her.**

_What!? Why do I have to kill Touji?! _He dismayed the suggestion in shock, noticed by the boy in question just stepping in.

"Yo, Shin. Something wrong going on with you? You went all red after seeing Hikari and started giving yourself some bills on the dents you're making here." He clamped a hand on his shoulder. "If there's something wrong, tell me man. We're best friends."

He looked at Touji as some sort of priest, thanking anyone that would listen to the prayer that had been answered.

**I'm listening, and I am insulted by that. **

_Please shut up. _He bravely responded, hoping the punishment wouldn't be another example of his meanings. With no answer, he decided to get back to Touji's offer. "Alright, I'll tell but you can't tell this to anyone else. Okay?"

"Sure, man." He shrugged. "What is it?"

Shinji looked around the room outside before trying to explain. "Have you ever had a voice that sounded...perverted and tried to make you do those things?"

"Kensuke?" Touji spurted out. "You're talking with Kensuke?"

**How dare he call me anti-women specimen! I should've crushed him while he could only limp away from my awesome whips of power!**

The third mentally faulted from the whining, trying to rethink his explanation. "I mean...something else that isn't human. You heard about me being absorbed by my Eva, right?" Touji nodded. "Well...I think there was something else that came out. Something...divine. An angel, or to be more precise, the 14th angel is in my head."

The jock's boy gaped open at the secret, reclamping before it became numb. "Are you serious?! How the heck is that thing in your head?"

**I have a name, you know! Ungrateful, spiteful idiot. He should be burned into firewood!**

"Huh? Who said that?" Touji was a little panicked at the noise. "Shin, you hear something? Someone yelled about firewood."

Shinji went wide-eyed at the question. "What? Touji....you heard that?"

"Eh? So I'm not going crazy. That's good. So what was that?"

"Here." The third pointed at his head. "This is Zerual, the 14th Angel. And now we have to figure out why you can hear him too."

He looked at his artificial arm and leg with much hesitance. "You know, that Dr. chick said something about side-effects after implanting some neural thing in my head to move my limbs. Maybe these things made me get psychotic!" he said excitedly.

**I take it back. He's too stupid to be firewood. The flames should cover any idioticy left in his fiber.**

"Um, Touji? I think you mean telepathic or psychic, right? Anyway that does make a little sense." Shinji checked back at the bedroom, relieved to see that no one was hearing the weird conversation. "So what do we do now?"

**I have an idea for the big one. Listen carefully.**

"Yeah?" Touji heard. "Alright, I'm listening.

**First, leave this room and open the door.**

"Okay."

**Then go through it and look over the balcony.**

"Right. Then what?" he was prepared to do all these things.

**Then jump off the damn building so Shinji can work on the girls, ya fricken idiot!**

"What?! Come here!" Blinded by rage, Touji picked up Shinji by the collar to somehow hurt the Angel while so far only he is feeling. "You little Angel crap! Why don't you say that again, eh? Can't do it tough guy? Huh?!"

**Once again, I take it back. I apologize.** it surprisingly said.

Both breathing a sigh of relief, they relaxed from each other at satisfaction.

**Your head is too thick. You would survive the fall.**

Before Touji worked on the pain again, Hikari stepped in suddenly. "You guys? What are you doing?"

The two went into a casual whistle to try and deter her from the Angel. "Oh, nothing. Hikari. Nothing at all." _Except a stupid Angel won't stop talking crap about you. _Touji remarked.

**I had never talked bad about the freckled goddess. You are the one thinking that.**

_Hey! What the- I can still here you...and you can here me?_

**Brilliant deduction, Holms. Telepathy is two way, ya turkey.**

_I'm smarter than a turkey!_

**You're right that you're not one. That would insult the delicious birds. At least they have an organic brain! You have a nasty peanut as yours!**

_You wanna talk small, midget Angel? My arm is bigger than you!_

**Oh, I am deeply hurt...until I break that scrawny piece of meat called an arm. I would have to multipy my size consirable amounts compared to your endowment. If I can find it first!**

_Bite my ass, ya freaky alien._

**Rather bite hers, pathetic half-human.**

_I'll kick your jaw out the atmosphere!_

**And redirect it out the window!**

_Guys, shut up!_ Shinji screamed in his head, silencing the two quite effectively. _Let's hear what Hikari has to say first._ He was the only one to notice the girl looking strangely at the two (or three, if you count Zeruel.). "Yes, Hikari?"

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes, um...Shinji? The heater broke down. And I checked the water, too. Everything's turned off. What should we do?"

**Get in the bed with the blue-haired girl, snuggle in tightly, then comes the-**

_Big red-demon I'll sic on you if you keep talking about her like that!_ Touji warned.

Tuning out the way-too similar mental thoughts running in his head, the third thought up of an alternate plan to help Ayanami.


	5. And now a child!

Disclaimer: You...and Asuka, with her in the EVA and you with nothing. Got that?

Note: Thanks for the motivation guys (except for that last review. What's a lolygamer?) Zeruel's tastes have been toned down because...well, pervertness only goes so far. and far...and far...and even more far...errrrr...zzzz

* * *

"Thanks for the lift, Misato." Shinji gratefully said to his guardian as the last package was moved in. 

The plan was simple: Move Ayanami to a warm and controlled enviromemt, namely a well-maintanenced apartment, make some vegetable soup, _after that lashing Dr. Akagi gave me,_ and hopefully avoid the biggest obstacle yet to come.

"Hey, Touji? Can you help me here?" he gestured the jock to help drag the futon bed into his room (since it was the most cleanest), while Shinji himself carried the heavily blanketed blue-haired girl in his arms. As he stood there waiting for him to come in, he felt a light stir on his chest. Looking down, the feverish girl moaned at the movement he made and buried herself deeper into his shirt.

"Er, Ayanami?" he whispered with a shade of red on his face, although it was nice to do that without being reminded of that darn angel's 'demonstrations.'

**I heard that. Now, I've been checking up on some of those magazines that you've been reading and-**

_Gah! Kensuke MADE me look at those! I was forced! _Shinji panicked.

**Not _those_ magazines, fool! I'm talking about Cosmos and Teen16.** it corrected. **Now then, as I was saying...the romance. Apparently, you humans need to be in the mood in order to reproduce correctly. Even states that the beings even have to agree in order to plant the seed.**

_Of course! Did you think we just go out in the streets and just suddenly...'mate' with each other?!_

**Well, those people in the things called 'videos' certainly didn't look like they had a reason.**

_Again, that was Kensuke! And Touji forced me in, too!_

**Again, wrong subject! I was talking about those soap operas that you and the red-headed demon watch while you were tortured beyond your mind to antagonize at the mere aspects of life that the filthly little actors had to play out. If they bother you, shoot them!**

_But that's not how the world works. It's much more complicated than that._

**We bother you and you shoot us...or stick lances at us...or eat us...or all three.**

_You were destroying buildings! You were about to end the Earth!_

**Bad angels. Bad sex. It all evens out in the end.**

Before the third could contridict, he felt another stir in his arms. He looked down, and saw a glimmer of Rei's eyes staring back at him with a trance that mesmorized his mind dream-like.

"Ikari?" she said in a quiet voice that no one else heard. "Where am I? This is not my home." she tried to get up, but realized that her body was slightly tilting downward in a gaping hole. Then Rei realized she was being held by arms. "Did...did you do this?"

He nodded slowly, timidly afraid what would happen if she was angry that he did this. "Um...yes. Yes I did. I just wanted to make sure you'll feel better sooner."

"I see..." her eyes seemed distant, as if boring past the image of Ikari. "Were you ordered to do this?"

He was a bit surprised at the question. "No, Ayanami. I did this of my own accord. You were sick and I felt that this was the best action...because we care." Secretly, he wondered if that was true. Sure, Touji and Hikari could be good friends with Rei if she opened up more, but anyone associated with NERV _especially Asuka,_ didn't see her life as a normal human being. _I wonder why?_

**Beats me. Anyone that takes a bomb and try to blow me up has got some guts people should envy. I know I was surprised when that girl did that stunt. Even more surprised that the EVA survived.**

_Yeah..._ he started to dwell back on the latest actions of this one girl when Touji gave the go-ahead. "Alright...I'm coming."

-----------------------

"Are you kidding me?! Why'd you let _that_ girl inside our place, let alone that pervert's room Misato?!" Remember that biggest obstacle? She just got home, and gave death glares at the two boys minus Hikari. (She's at home...better to be farther away from hell.). Fortunetly, this was after Shinji tucked in the now peacefully resting Rei.

**Hey, turkey. I got a sure-fire way to insult the demon without her notice. You wanna try?**

_It's Touji, and yeah I do. What is it?_

**Say this: Ihr Gesicht ist so häßlich, daß sogar mein Schuh vermeidet, um auf Sie zu treten!**

_Cool! That sounds like a language that she never heard of. _The boy began to repeat the sentence to Asuka.

_Um, Zeruel? What did you say exactly?_

**Your face is so ugly that even my shoe avoids to step on you. Note the reason why thescared boy isnow running away as he tries to avoid death from the devil.**

"AHHHHHH!" Asuka narrowly missed wringing Touji up by a hair, as he jumped over a couch while dumbfoundly crashed into PenPen with a remote and smashed up against the T.V., stopping him enough for the angry girl to hold him in a full-nelson while the penguin pecks at him.

"Now, _what_ was that you said?" she asked nicely, but a tighter grip around his neck said otherwise.

Before he could give the wrong answer (which any answer would be wrong at this point) a familiar warning bell alarmed throughout the city. Dropping the boy paralyzed with fear, she vents out an angry kick against the couch. "You're so lucky. Better thank that angel out there for saving your butt. Misato, let's move out!"

----------------------------

"Wha-what is that? Or more precisely...where is that?" the captain sees over the bridge of the command center, given a visual field at the 15th Angel currently the EVAs had to fight against. "Are you telling me it's in space?"

"Are you freakin kidding me?!" Asuka complained inside the gruff of the core. "How the heck are we supposed to fight something up there?"

**Why don't you stick it in the ass with a lance? That seems to be your solution to everthing.**

_That's not true. You know that. _he tried to defend. _Besides, I don't a lance would help at this point._

**Well, that's just great. Anyway, who we facing today? **it anxiously asked.

_Misato-_

**Thunder-thighs.**

_Er...captain Katsuragi..._Shinji suppresed a blush that would off-kilter a few synch points. _told us this was the 15th Angel. I heard that it was Areul or something like that from the doctor._

**1...4...6...9...13...**Zeruel mentally counted. **Hey, you're right! It IS Areul! Quick; pretend you're incredibly depressed and ignored by all living family.**

_Wha? I...what are you saying? My only family is...my father._

**Not good enough! Pretend your dog ate your sister or something.**

_I don't have a sister...or a dog, Zeruel._

**Fine, then. Just pretend PenPen chewed on Gendo's butt.**

_What?! _Shinji was faulting mentally again and again at the strange comments the 14th angel kept spewing.

**Oh, forget it. Hey, Areul! Can you hear me?**

The Angel did hear a voice, and intantly began using its powers to try and rot the third child mentally.

**Mind rape, eh? I'm the only one that's gonna do any raping here. Take....that! **It gave off the equivalent of an N2 mine in his mind, shaking off the 15th's hold on him.

_**Now, Zeruel I told you to be gentle with my son.**_

_Mother? _he was severly surprised that the person missing from his life years ago just speaking again to him right now. _Is that really you?_

**No time, Shinji boy. Areuls' coming in for contact.**

Shin did an immense shudder as he felt a presence enter inside. **Zerual, is that you?**

**Areul! How nice to see you again. I take it that you're very well with the child?**

**Yes, yes...no thanks to you.** the somewhat femenine voice spat out coldly. **I've been waiting for months since you left with Sachiel and couldn't hold it any longer. Honestly, I can't believe you would leave your own child like that.**

**Him? Oh, he's a big boy now. I'm sure he can take care of himself-**

**No he can't! He needs to be loved, or else once he's revived he'll mistake the most common emotions to the extreme. That's why you must come back like a good father!**

**Ah, come on Areul. I'm trying to teach this boy how to be a big man and take out chicks the good way.**

**And that's good?! So he can take after you and abandon his only son to certain death?!**

**_Please be silent Areul. My son has just gone through the whole day with Zeruel._ **Yui tried to calm. **_But I agree. Never leave your child._**

**Gendo does it! **(Wrong person, buddy)

**My point exactly.**

**...Ah crap.**

**--------------------------**

"Misato, what's going on?" Asuka asked while still waiting after Shinji made contact with the 15th Angel's abilities. "How much longer do we wait?"

The captain groaned under the stress and collapsed on her seat. "Sit tight, Asuka. This could take a while."


	6. The truth

Disclaimer: I do not own NGE. Oh my god! I actually said it! Scratch that. Adam will step on you with its eye roots if I have to ever utter these words again.

Note:

Zeruel is **this**

Areul is **this**

Yui is **_this_**

Lilims are _this_ (although I got an exception for Shinji later)

Also, I got a MAJOR upset reason why the Angels attack. Enjoy!

---------------------------

Currently, Unit 01 is in a standstill right in the middle of Tokyo-3. Haven't moved a budge since the launch and with Unit 02 standing right next to it with increasing impatience, the chaos inside still resides.

_Mother...why didn't you tell me you could talk to me? All this time, I thought I was alone._

_**I'm sorry dear, but it was better to leave in silence than to give you false hope of ever returning. My body has long been filtered out the cockpit and I could only move on if I wanted to.**_

_Then why don't you? Is it that you had done something so horrible that hell is your only repentence?_

_**Shinji...I am the one responsible for the coming of the third impact. I had found the Dead Sea Scrolls, and led SEELE into the false paradise that they had concocted. This is why I stay behind, so that the last thing held dear to me is safe inside this entity.**_

**And what a good parent you are...unlike some parents I know** A hint of vemon directed at Zeruel.

**Hey, hey! Sachiel said it was a one-time thing. How was I supposed to know this kid would beat him so easily?**

_**Actually, that was me. I apologize for doing so.**_

**Eh, no problem. **Zeruel chuckled. **It's not like once we die it's forever, you know.**

_You don't?_ Shinji was mystified by the new information. _If that's true, why do you keep attacking us for what reason?_

**You don't know? No wait, of course you couldn't. Kid, I got to tell you something; we didn't have control. Destroying Mankind wasn't exactly top-priority to us. Hell, I had a kid to take care of!**

**Yes, and that's why I tried to invade your mind little child. I thought you were the one that corrupted the minds of my fellow beings. I was not affected, being keen on my mentality.**

Shinji's head was exploding from the immense truth that happened in mere seconds. _The Angels were really controlled? By who, and why would they want us dead?_

**_I'm sorry to say that's my fault again. _**Yui said somberly. **_The real reason why Adam was so important was that he can actually control most other Angels easily to do the bidding. The project not only made him into an embryo state, but also drugged into whoever whims and commands. The basics of a plan...that I created. SEELE lied to me, saying by doing this we can prevent a war with the Angels and live peacefully. The Angels are nothing more than a charade so no one would suspect that they are actually part of the Instrumality project. I can't possibly go on unless this has been corrected._**

**And what's even more crappy is that most likely you will face two more controlled by Adam. Including my son.**

_Who is your son? Will I meet him soon?_ he wondered. Suddenly, a large siren blew into his ears by the pod's speakerphones. "What the-?"

"Shinji, are you there? It's Misato!" The captain managed to get through the sound-proof mental chat room that ran on for almost an hour. "We're about to fire the rail cannon up to that Angel. Brace for impact!"

**It seems the only way to move on is to lower my barrier so that the red-haired one can destroy me.**

_But Areul-_ The boy felt as if he was losing a dearly loved aunt. _Why are you sacrificing yourself?_

**This may seem cruel to you, but there is no way to safely defeat Armisael without the Lance of Longious and you cannot waste it on me. Remember: we do not die forever.** Her voice seemed to drift off with a crack of a voice, maybe even tears if it was done in speaking. **Good-bye, my husband. I only hoped that you would see your son through the eyes of the lilims. Farewell...**

"Asuka, get the cannon ready now! Ready, aim!"

Shinji couldn't take it anymore. His subconcious knelt the Eva down, clutching its head in pain.

_**Shinji...please forgive all of us**_

_Areul...._ "NOOOOOOOOO!"

-------------------------------------

Rei wakes up swiftly from her futon, wondering why she got up at all. She feels her forehead gently to see that her fever has gone down considerably, but still required much rest. For some reason, her left hand trembled with fear while blocking a bright light coming out window.

_Why do I feel so sad? It's as if...someone has gone beyond of which I can see and hear_. She rests down from a sudden strike of a cold shiver, forcing her to take shelter in the warm placement made to her. Looking at the side of the room, she sees Touji and Hikari resting on the walls with each other closely and snugly. Rei turns to the other side quickly, as if bothered by the sight. She couldn't explain the feeling to herself clearly, but only one word coursely rang through her feverish mind.

_Shinji..._


	7. Indivisulism

Disclaimer: OMG! I killed someone off! I can't believe I actually did that! Oh yeah, and Areul will haunt you if I utter the words.

-------------------------------

The door creaked open, letting in both Shinji and Misato in their residence. "I'm home!" _Not that anyone cares...or left to care...Areul..._he clenched his fist at the name, his heart still hurting from the feeling of losing a family member. _Zeruel, if this is how I feel when she dies...I don't know how much more pain I could take if the 16th is gone. Or even your son._

**Truth be told boy, I hope to be erased from this world before that happens. And by now Armisael is a mindless strand of light bent to destroy Mankind.**

_What? How is that possible? You said Adam controls the minds of other Angels._

**How it actually works is that Adam induces a suggestive drug thought on the mind, and then the effect goes on auto-pilot. Sachiel, the third, was given the berserk thought and therefore went, well berserk. Ramiel was given the thought to infiltrate your base and so on. The drug eventually becomes their only thought as time passes and too much has already passed up till now. And the fact that he is one of the more difficult of our kind isn't too reassuring.**

_I see...still, I have to beat this Armisael or else everyone else will be gone. Besides my mother and you, there's no one else that knows the real me. I have to save everyone..._ Shinji dragged himself into the kitchen and collapsed on the chair. If it weren't for the loud bragging Asuka, he would've slept there right on the spot.

"And then the g-force of the MAC-cannon really gave me the adrenaline I needed to aim that much firepower and-" she stopped before a depressed Shinji with his dead eyes staring off past her. "What's with him?"

Misato looked woefully at him before turning back to her. "He's been 'mind-raped', or whatever the term Ritsuko uses. It'll take a while until his mind could recuperate at a normal pace."

"Like it makes a difference..." Asuka muttered before checking into her room.

"I'm turning in, too. Good night, Misato."

Under motherly instincts, she almost asked about his two cents but restrained herself enough to simply say, "Alright, Shinji. Good night, then."

-----------------------

"Hey, Hikari. Wake up, Hikari." Shinji gently nudged her by the shoulder, hoping that she wakes up before Asuka walks in at the situation, meaning about Touji holding her by the waist. "Hikari, wake up. It's pretty late and-ack!"

Hikari, who was sitting against the wall, suddenly latched on to his neck and pressed him against it now. Her light snoring indicated that this was her version of 'sleep-walking'...except it's sleep hugging.

"Er, Hikari?" His face went furiously red as her upper overall layed against his own chest, her breath was warming his neck quite seductivly.

**Take her now, boy while you still have the chance! She gave you a sample, and now's the time to chow down on the rest. Samples are meant to be taken, and in pieces you have the real thing!**

_Zeruel, are you talking about Hikari or super-market samples? _Shinji wondered.

**...tasty cheese bits....**

The boy, faulting from the line, almost dropped the girl on the floor. Being quick, he managed to barely get her head before the ground. Unfortunately that was enough to wake the girl in their position.

"Ugh...huh? Shinji?" she mumbled quietly while staring questionly at the very close boy, then noticed a pair of hands on her waist. Ignoring the kind boy and reason why he was caressing her head, she immediatly did the second reaction in her mind.

"Touji you pervert!"

--------------------------

"Well, see ya Shinji at school man." Touji tilts his head down before leaving, showing off the giant slap marks on his face from Asuka and Hikari. The girl waves farewell as well and drags the poor boy away, leaving the Third to deal with his new situation.

Being alone with Rei.

Asuka and Misato had already turned in for the night, so Shinji being the responsible boy took in a packet of pre-steamed towel packets into his room. He quietly closed the door behind him, and was about to place the warm cloth on her head when Rei's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, Ayanami. Feeling any better?" he asked nervously, though a bit surprised at her sudden conciousness.

"...Yes, Ikari. I feel a bit faint, might be due to the extra amount of rest, but other than that my body feels just a little warm." she replied in detail.

Shinji took out the ear-thermometer. "Well, we can't be too careful now. Can you please turn your head a little?" She complied, turning her left ear on the pillow while the other ready to be plugged. This made things awkward as Rei would be staring at him the entire process. He gently put the device in and waited.

A few seconds passed. "Ikari...may you explain something?" she asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, sure if I can. What is it Ayanami?"

Her eyes closed slowly, as if trying to find a lost feeling. "When I saw that bright light a few hours, I felt a pain in my chest as if someone I knew dearly was gone. What do you think it meant?"

_Rei felt something too? Is that even possible?_

**It could be possible. I mean, after all her eyes give it away.**

_Her eyes? Does having red eyes mean something then?_

**You'll see...anyway looks like the girl wants an answer now.**

Shinji shook off the thought and tried his best to respond. "Maybe you were just having a miniture fever rush. It happens sometimes whenever your body is working the hardest to destroy the bacteria."

"I see, then." He mentally exhaled a relief when she spoke again. "I also have another question: Why were you embracing Miss Horaki on the ground?"

**Ooh! Ooh! Let me do this one! I like to call this...sexual demonstration.**

Before Zerual could do such a thing, Shinji again tried his best to answer. "Now that...was an accident. I was trying to wake her up, but she grabbed me during her sleep. Then Touji woke up and got slapped by Hikari, then Asuka came in and decided to slap along with her and that's why he's in a bloody mess. See? Oh, your done." he took out the thermometer. "99.8. Almost there, Rei."

"Ikari...did you call me 'Rei?'"

Shinji gulped and in his mind kicked himself in the rear for doing such an embarrassing thing.

**Hey, hey! Some entities actually live here!**

_I can't believe I did that! Calling her by her first name is utterly stupid! Now she'll probably think I'm a weirdo pervert or-_

**Have you heard this before, because you seem to have a complex problem.**

"Shinji?"

"Huh? Did you call me by my first name?"

She nodded, or as much as she can move her body, yes. "You have done more than enough for me, so therefore I feel a mutual respect for you is a start towards my indebtness at you."

He went red at the statement. "Rei, I-you don't have to feel indebted to me. I did this because you are...my friend."

"All the more reason to call you Shinji, as have you have called me Rei."

_Oh, yeah. Forgot about that_ "Then, it's alright. And technically you don't owe anyone anything until you get better. Do you want some soup?"

"Yes, please. Some replenishing liquids would speed up the bacterian termination." she said plainly.

"Okay, then. Be right back." he left the room in search of some vegatable soup, feeling a bit lighter at getting closer to understand the mysterious enigma that he calls Rei.

The First Child cuddles further in the heap of blankets with an unusual amount of blood working up to her cheeks. _I owe no one anything...a definition of an indepentant person...I am no one's puppet. I control my own life...Shinji..._

And so the two kids that rarely smile in their strange and somber lives...did so on that night.


	8. First Fluff

Disclaimer: I got nothing. I don't own this. Except...my kidney-wait, why does it say acme?

Like to thank Xorl, Darkfusion, and Mystlady for reviewing during the buggy week.

This is my first attempt at a fluff, so...no hassling!

Yes I noticed my writing is confusing. I just tell it like it is. No tricks.

---------------------------

Shinji hummed himself a tune as he entered his room with a bed table in hand, complete with a gourmet-prepared vegetable soup. The scent stirred Rei out of her daze and she lifted herself enough for him to place the contents before her.

"Eat up, Rei. I hope this is tasty for you," he said happily, sitting right by the girl.

"Thank you." She swirled the soup with a given spoon, letting the vegatables settle in. "Ika-I mean Shinji, what was that song you were humming?"

"Hmm? Oh, that was just a little classical music I like to hum to sometimes. That was Ode to Joy. Maybe I'll let you hear the real version after you eat, okay?" he told to her like bribing a little kid to eat her veggies.

Rei looked anxious at the deal and began eating the soup at a fast pace. However, she did stop long enough to get a through taste on the food. "This is really good, Shinji. Did you make all this by yourself?"

He looked sheepish at the question, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, yeah...I made the vegetables as clean and satered as possible. And I took out all the artificial meat I could, so then some seasoning-"

"You're not eating anything?" she interrupted his cook rambling. "Did you not just come from a mission?"

Shinji looked surprised at her concern. "Well, no. We just got back from all the work and I didn't get a chance to pick up something-gulp-" Rei forced a spoonful of the soup into his mouth, most of it gulped by him reflexisively. "Rei?"

"I'd figure you were hungry and watching me eat would increase the desire to." she explained calmly, then started eating again.

"Well yeah, but..." he blushed at what happened right now, trying to stop the frog in his throat that would tell her _why_ that was inappropiate.

**What are you talking about? You just got an indirect kiss, boy! That's the closet I've seen you get anything nowadays, eh?**

_A-an indirect kiss? No...that can't be. She just gave me a taste of the soup-_

**To which she previously gathered her lucious tongue over before giving you a spoonful.**

_Zeruel-_ Arguing with the Angel distracted him from noticin the piqued Rei looking at him strangely. "Yes, Rei?"

The girl noticed a glob of soup near his lips, but with nothing to wipe it off, she decided to use her hand towards the very-near boy. _Zeruel...what's she doing?_

**She's trying to kiss you boy. This is your chance! Take the initiative and you're set, forcing the motions of the touch between lips in your favor. Possibly make it longer! Do it now, boy!**

Mere centimeters from each other, as soon as Rei touched his cheek, Shinji closed in and covered her mouth with his. Seeing countless movies with Asuka and Misato about romance, he kept his eyes closed even before the contact. If he did open them, he would see wide saucers from the vivid reaction of the blue-hair girl at the action. Slowly...her eyes drooped along like his, until they parted away.

Although he started the kiss and prepared, Shinji was out of breath first from either the lack of oxygen...or the feeling. It wasn't one of those 'fireworks' or lifetime experiences he would here from books and Touji, but just a warm feeling coming down his entire body. His eyes were still closed, then opened slightly, partly expecting a scream and/or a slap. Instead, he found Rei just sitting there with an unusual and curious stare at him.

"Shinji...there was some soup and-" She revealed a wet and tan colored paste on her thumb, to which he felt a gooey substance similiar on his cheek. "It was on your cheek...so I thought to have remove it and..."

_Oh god...I kissed her, without her having any intention. What have I...done?_

**I would say cold shower.**

Shinji got up quickly, and simply told "Finish your soup. I"m just going to take a shower."

---------------------------

"Brrrr!" The Third shivered from the freezing shower to clear his mind, and possibly freeze out Zeruel.

**Yeah, right...maybe if you eat ice-cream fast enough- hey, hey! Drop that ice-cream!**

Shinji did so, but not fast enough to undo the Angel's paranoia. His old clothes were still on after the refreshing blast of water, being so hasty that he forgot to bring his night clothes in to change. _What am I going to do now? If I wait it out, she'll only get angrier. Might as well recieve punishment at its earliest stages._ With a deep breath, he braves into the room with expected yelling...only no one was in there.

"Rei? Where are you?"

"I am here." A voice came from his closet, which was opened slighty and the light showing. Her head peaked out to check his whereabouts. "I apologize for the inconvience. Captian Katsuragi had mentioned while you were in the shower that wearing the same clothes will not help with the sickness. So she recommended that I take some of your spare clothes. Is that adequate?"

"Rei? What exactly did you take?" he asked suspiously, although his tone proved harmless.

At request, she came out entirely showing that the girl took one of his bigger pajama sets from his wardrobe. The top button was actually fastened while her hands were covered by the long sleeves, along with her toes barely visable. The looks she got from him made her unconsiously hide her face behind the dangling sleeves, hiding a strange feeling of blood in her cheeks. "As I said, this is adequate?"

Shinji's jaw dropped. Zeruel was heavily thinking about his wife at this point and ignoring everything else. "You-er-me-they-...that's f-fine, Rei. I don't m-mind." It was taking every one of his will power not to let his built-up hormones go up to her and cuddle the girl like a giant-stuffed teddy bear. "But Rei...about what happened earlier."

"Yes, there could be a problem." she interrupted once again. "The transfer of breaths and saliva could very well have injected a small percentage of my bacterian disease inside of you, but hopefully your immune system will take care of that." She headed back into his bed.

_A transfer of what? She really knows how to take the feeling out of something._ There was no rude or otherwise comment from the usually active Angel in his head. _Guess I'm alone on this. Here goes._ He inhaled deeply and walked to the bed, sitting besides the now-drowzy girl.

"Rei, I have to talk to you about something." he started the conversation. "Do you even know what we-er, what I did?"

She pondered a minute. "Yes. That was what was called a 'kiss', exchanged between two people. Is that correct?"

"Well, yes-I mean no." he caught himself before continuing. "A kiss is usually exchanged between two people that _wanted_ to kiss each other. They must like each other first, or otherwise it's meaningless."

"A kiss is meaningless unless both like each other?" She took this new information seriously. "Then...my feelings toward you are the same as yours."

"....What?" He was just given a very vague answer, as even he didn't know how he felt for this blue-haired angel. _Angel? Where did I get that thought? _"Um...can you tell me a bit more specifically?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him as if he didn't know 22 equaled 4 or something. "You initiated the kiss, therefore a a feeling of like and/or of love. I feel the same, though if love that I am unsure of. Isn't that how you feel?"

"O-of course I like you, Rei!" he said suddenly, not really thinking about his words. "I liked you ever since I've met you, though you do seem a little cold to me sometimes...or anyone."

Rei looked woeful at this comment. "I am sorry. Its just took me a while to realize something...and that liking someone will not impede my life one bit. And besides..." her crimson eyes met his, entranced in the ocean in his eyes. "I"ve enjoyed the kiss. It was...warm, and made me feel better. Thank you...Shinji." she whispered.

"Rei? You...really did? You're not angry?" he asked, coming closer to her self.

Her mind felt drowsy from the sickness and weariness, but decided to answer that one last question before turning in. "How can I..." she let out a tired yawn, settling into his chest from increasing strain to stay awake. "How can I be angry...at the one I......like..."

"Uh? Rei?" She collapsed on his chest, snuggling in the warmth of his cloth shirt and heat of his body. Shinji ignored all reason in his head and embraced the girl around the shoulder, cuddling her as much as possible without hurting her. He would never hurt her, because he now realized he liked this girl too. He nuzzled the top of her hair, whiffing the scent of the angel in his arms.

_She smells good...like a garden of divine flowers. Like a garden of...Eden...how appropiate..._


	9. The next morning, part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this…otherwise I would have a mental breakdown like the director.

Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, and sorry for the weird Advance War author alert. Had to clear that out of my head before continuing. Counter-Strikeso much freakin fun, which is when I write fanfics. Weird, no? (BTW Fullmetal Alchemist-Shin Asuka if you play.)

------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Shinji slept soundly in his bed. A strand of light pierced through his blinds in the early dawn, stirring him awake from his cozy slumber. As his eyes fluttered open, he hugged close a blanketed body to his chest to daze himself back to sleep.

**Kid, you awake?**

_Huh? Zeruel, is there anything wrong? _He asked sleepily.

**Do you know what you're doing right now?**

The peeked one eye open, seeing an angel's face within his arms. For a split-second his mind raced as to how this situation happened, but his heart warmed and clamed when she unconsciously nuzzled into his chest.

_I'm holding the person I like. That's all there is to it._ He simply replied.

**You've really grown up now since you were a kid. Yui told me about how innocent you've become over the years.**

_Zeruel, how come my mother never spoke to me before? _He wondered all of a sudden.

**Let's see…she told me the Eva's armor contained and quarantined her soul within deeply, and only when it goes at a near-death state does it go berserk and lighten the restraints. And I almost…destroyed you, **His tone hinted regret. **Your mother's soul broke the barrier and saved you. Unfortunately, that forced a soul binding for a while.**

_I see. SO mother did care for me after all. Someone does…_

**Kid, people really do-**

_I know._ Shinji embraced his proof tighter. _I realize now that some people do care for me. That is my reason to pilot-no, to save the world. To make a world safe for them, I have to fight hard to keep it from ever changing into something worse._

**Including the witch?**

Shinji smiled at the Angel's frustrations. _Yes, Zeruel. Even Asuka._

"Enjoying yourself, there?"

"Huh…?" Shinji slowly rolled his body away from Rei's arms towards the door. Leaning against the door frame was Kaji, smirking with slyness in his eyes. "Hello Kaji. Mornin'.

"Morning to you, too…although I figure you wouldn't have trouble waking up today." He joked.

"Kaji…" Shinji blushed at the accusation.

"Mind if I take a chair?" He did so after Shinji agreed, placing the chair by his bedside. "Now tell me…when did this start?"

"The Third sat upright politely carefully placing Rei's arms on her side. "I don't really know when exactly it started but…" his face flushed at all the memories between him and her, but kept his voice calm. "It doesn't matter anymore. I care for her that's all."

"I see. You sound like a mature man. Let's just hope nothing too serious happens while you're together." he implied half-kidding.

Shinji brushed off a few stray hair on her forehead. "That, I would never do. I like and respect her too much to do such a thing."

"Hmm…I see." Kaji laid back on the chair, sighing as he stared the unfamiliar ceiling. "Maybe life in this world _is_ worth living in…"

"What was that?" the boy questioned his mumbling.

Kaji got up and scuffled his hair on the head. "Nothing, nothing. Just an old man's rambling."

"Hey, stop that. I'm not a kid anymore."

Kaji chuckled as Shinji smiled back. "Yes, I know. You're a man now. Well…see you later then." He gave his trademark bow then left the room, leaving the Children all alone.

He looked down on the girl with a warm expression on his face. _She's so cute!_

**You're so smitten, ya know?**

_I can't help it. She's the only one that makes me feel warm every time I even look at her. Sometimes my thoughts just stop and I want to hug her on the spot._

**Now you sound like a hopeless romantic.**

_And that's a bad thing? Weren't you like that with Areul?_

**Good point. That reminds me, she should be reincarnated within a week's time.**

_Reincarnated? So she's not going to be an Angel again?_

**Kid, everyone gets reincarnated. There's just a difference of how long it takes and how much you remember from before. Us Angels can remember everything and anything from anywhere in our lives. That's our only advantage.**

As he got off the bed, Rei stirred awake a little. She hugged her pillow by her chest, noticed by the boy.

"Oh…good morning. Rei. Do you feel better this morning?" he asked hopefully.

"Her mouth opened to speak, but just the sound of exhale was heard. She clutched her throat slightly and tried again to no avail.

"Rei, are you all right? Did you lose your voice?" Her nod only made his worries grew. Just as he was about to rush for any medications, the phone rang suddenly.

"Um…hold on." Shinji rushed to the kitchen and picked up the phone hastily. "Katsuragi Residence, Shinji speaking."

"Ah, Shinji…this is Dr. Akagi. I'd figure Rei lost voice by now."

He was surprised by the statement. "Yes, but how did you know that? How do you even know Rei is here?"

"Misato told me. And I'm a doctor for you guys so I know your medical records. Rei always had weak vocal cords, and this fever didn't exactly help them. Collapsed chords, I presume."

_That would explain why she seems to whisper all the time. "_So is there anything I can do?"

"Just wait it out. I'm sure her voice will return in a day or so. Oh, and say my greeting to Kaji for me." Click!

"Kaji…?" He put the phone back when he noticed a man napping on his arms near the table's edge. "Kaji?!"

"Huh-wha-oh, hi. "He spazzed out from the sudden yelling. Guess I just took a doozie there."

All of a sudden, Misato's door cracked open with the usually drunk captain, ready to pounce on anyone. Seeing Kaji however, just forced a disgusted look on her face.

"Er…morning?" he tried.

SLAP!


	10. The next morning, part 2

Disclaimer: I don't (insert crud here)

Funny thing, this was originally a horrible one-shot, then I added Zeruel, then was supposed to end this at 10, but now that ain't gonna happen anytime now is it?

Yes, and I thank anyone that reviews this. That means America has a chance to NOT be obese around the fingers. (Stupid 117 pound curse. Damn I'm light.)

-------------------------------------

"Eggs and toast. Here you go," Shinji placed the food before Kaji, still aching from the red palm print on his cheek. "Shouldn't you get that treated?"

"Nah, I learned to leave it alone after the first 50 or so slaps." He sipped his coffee calmly before digging in. "Besides, this gives me an excuse to miss a certain meeting later on."

"Oh? Is this meeting that bad?" he asked while putting back his cooking apron and getting his own helping.

"Let's just say I could lose my head if I went."

"Okay…" The Third decided to change to a more convenient subject. "So, how much longer do you think Rei's going to be in the bath?"

Kaji rubbed his chin curiously. "Well, it _is_ Misato's special bathtub, the most relaxing bath in the world, we're talking about. It could be hours, as I've tried it out and 7 hours passed like minutes. Of course, I had to sneak out before she found out."

"The boy nodded accordingly, but something in his mind troubled him.

**What's wrong, kid?**

_I guess it's probably nothing but…I'm just worried about Rei's well being. Asuka and I have to be at school, Misato's going to pull an all-nighter, and Kaji is…" _Speak of the devil; the man makes an explosive noise after piercing the yolk, flowing the plate with yellow goo. …_Isn't exactly the best caretaker._

**More like a sex fiend.**

_Zeruel!_

**What?**

Just then, Misato charges right out from her room, still struggling to change into her clothes. At this point, Shinji learned from experience to close his eyes and guide her through the rush.

"Morning again, Misato. I've made two jam toasts ready for you, your keys are on the counter and I'm opening the door right now." All done in perfect sync and reducing her time by many minutes, as well as an embarrassing situation.

"Thanks, Shinji-oh, and I calledtheschooltotellthemthatyou'restayingfromschooltodaytotakecareofReibye!" The door slammed shut, followed by the screeching of tires.

Shinji stood by the doorway, still jaw-dropped and wide-eyed by what she said. "Wha…what happened again?" Though he didn't believe it at first.

**You're gonna be _all_ alone with that "cutie" of yours. **Zeruel taunted.

"Idiot! What the heck are you standing around for?" Asuka stood by behind Shinji, her hands on her hips with an angry scowl on her face. "Move it now. We're going to be late to school."

Seeing how this could turn ugly quick, Kaji finished his breakfast and…tried to make a fast getaway. However, the girl was very observant. "Kaji! I didn't know you were here!"

_Kill me now._ The man grimly thought as he turned around with his best fake smile. "Oh, well I just came by to see how Shinji is doing and-"

"Who cares about _him_ when you have me?" She laced her arms around his with a dreamy look in her yes. "Now come along, Third." She said with venom.

"Um…Misato told me to stay at home. "he tried to explain.

Instead of jealousy for staying at home, she was happy at the news. "Oh, great! I can tell you how I won my last battle on the way, Kaaaji!"

Shinji saw Kaji with a tortured look on his face tighten before the door slammed shut, finally leaving him alone.

**That damn witch is talking about how she killed my wife…**

_Zeruel…please. Let's just check up on Rei._

The Angel reluctantly agreed, and then the boy walked back into the living room. There he saw the TV already on and a patch of blue visible along the couch. With a warm smile, he decided to try something different.

Shinji walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her blanketed body. "Did you have a nice bath?" he asked softly.

She responded with a not-so-rare-anymore smile and nuzzled his cheek, which he swore felt softer than a cloud and glowed like the sun. Her hair smelled of fresh apples, a scent he followed while rolling across the top of the couch to next to her. His arms still kept the gentle embrace.

His eyes shifted over to the screen showing an action movie, when Rei's head nestled on his chest. Having not to panic for once, he let it go and even enjoyed the feeling. Then her body started sliding down to his neck, forcing Shinji to move down the couch. Her invasion continued down…until her entire body was lying sideways in front of him. His hands embraced her stomach and his head rested comfortably behind hers.

_This…is nice._

**Well, hope you're comfortable. I'm gonna take a nap now.**

_Thank you Zeruel._

Suddenly Rei tightened his grip around her, letting out a relaxed sigh. _I could be like this forever. _He happily hoped.

Grumble! Grumble!

Shinji blinked at the noise. "What was that?" he whispered in her ears.

The girl gave a motion as if giggling before placing one of his hands on her stomach and guiding a circular motion.

_Wait…why is she making a circl-Oh my god! She's pregnant?!_

**You idiot! She's just hungry!**

_Oh._ Shinji's heart stopped beating madly and slowed down while recovering from a massive blush revealed on his face. _Sorry…don't know why I thought of that._ He got up along with Rei.

Zeruel mentally sighed. **It's because you want to. **He thought without him hearing.  
---------------------------------

Ding-Dong!

"Hmm? Who could that be?" Shinji took away Rei's finished plate and placed it in the sink before opening the door. "Hello? Who's there?"

A man in black with an earpiece stood there with a dark bottle in his right hand. "Are you Shinji Ikari?" he asked coldly.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" He was unfazed by the section 2 agent, having dealt with them many times before.

"Special delivery from Dr. Akagi. Medicine for Rei Ayanami." Swiftly, the large man placed the bottle in Shinji's hand and in a blink of an eye disappeared.

"Medicine…?" Shinji stared at the item curiously but decided to ignore his questions for the time being and turned back to Rei, who still held her layering blanket covering her body. _Wonder if she's wearing the same pajamas?_

-NERV-

Captain Misato Katsuragi was enjoying her usual pre-after work-during the day-before noon beer, at least until she actually drank the can. "Pbbt! Yuck! What the hell's this stiff?!" She spat out the contents, which were unusually green. "Ritsuko, what the heck's this weird liquid in my beer? Taste like bad medicine."

"Weird color? Can't be…" At the mention of medicine, the doctor started rummaging through her files and ingredients until she reached a cabinet. Opening it, she saw a missing space between two other bottles. "What the? I swore I put that…alcohol…MAYA!"

"Yes, Dr.?" the young operator called in.

"Did you put in alcohol in the medicine as I told you?"

She nodded nervously. "Well yes but I kind of dropped the beaker and panicked, so I got some substitute material."

Ritsuko exhaled heavily. "What _kind_ of substitute?"

"Um…Yabisu?"

"…Crap."

-Tokyo 2 Airport-

A young boy departed from the terminal, enjoying the scenery outside the humongous glass screens. He put on a wicked smile as a clip of a purple EVA unit was flashed across the television.

"So…this is Japan. Now, let me meet the famous savior of the Angels…Mr. Ikari."


	11. Forgotten Memories, symptoms

Disclaimer: See the first 10 chapters. Oi.

For my first dedication, this is for the nice people at Night of the Ceruleans forums for their lovely chats. They really brought me back into this story. (Because one: I forgot I had a story and two: I usually only write during school and it's winter break still for me.) Now to answer some long-awaiting questions, that boy is not Kaworu.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Now, how many people screamed in agony at that? If more than three, I've done my job. Yes I'm kidding, jeez.

-Katsuragi Residence-

Shinji offered Rei some orange juice as she was left slightly flinching after the medicine that was swallowed. As she gratefully took a glass, she felt an odd warm feeling creeping from her head down to her body, but merely ignored it as her temperature rising to destroy the bacteria.

"Now Rei, finish your drink while I find an electric blanket. Okay?" She nodded accordingly, making him smile as he left in search of the item in question. As he entered his room, Rei emptied the cup and placed it on the coaster and continued watching the T.V. However, the nudging feeling of increased body heat kept making her more restless.

_This is just a side-effect from the medicine. There is little other explanation. The label on the bottle suggested 2 percent alcohol concentration, therefore little chance of judgment impairment. It must be a climax for my sickness before the cure works. _Rei tried to distract herself from the feeling by concentrating on "Winter Sonata," but the heat simply wouldn't go. _Captain Katsuragi said not to remove my clothing...but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I just take off the blanket and socks._

Meanwhile, Shinji was completely oblivious to everything else while searching through his closet. "Do I even have an electric blanket, or did Asuka throw that out?"

-NERV-

Ritsuko and Misato were trying as calmly as they could to stabilize the current situation in the doctor's office. This mainly involved Misato calling in Section two agents to prevent Ritsuko going JFK rampage on Maya.

"Now calm down, Rits. I'm sure everything is fine and nothing bad will happen to Rei." The guardian tried to announce.

"Yes, of course nothing will happen to _Rei_ but many things can happen to Shinji."

That got her curiosity going. "Shinji? What does he have to do with anything?"

Ritsuko rummaged through her pile of mess for a clipboard, and flung it towards Misato. "Read it." The captain began as told. "Now Rei is...very special compared to the other pilots. She reacts differently to certain chemicals, reason why she needs custom medicine and such plus only our hospital can provide any care at all. Alcohol can start a...disturbing chain reaction."

"Rits...tell me what's happening to Rei?"

The doctor's eyes turned dark as her lips started to form words. "You know of menopause, right.....?"

-Back at Apartment-

"Alright, I found it!" Shinji happily flung the blanket onto his shoulders and walked right out, a sight of Rei napping greeting him. He could see her loving head parted on the side of the couch, sleeping away at her hearts content...although he slightly wonders why her face seemed a bit red.

_I guess she wanted a nap more than I thought. I'll put the blanket on her. _He tip-toed his way over to her as he began to see more and more of the rest. _Slowly and gently, that's the wa-Oh My God!_ Shinji ducked right behind the couch with his eyes tightly closed behind his hands. _What...what was that?! I have to..._he gulped. _check again...._

Carefully, his head rose up to the couch's rest and looked in horror at what had happened. _Why is she like that?_ Rei kept her pajama shirt and visible undershirt along with her socks...except she had no pants. Wearing nothing but extremely revealing short shorts (Along on the floor were many layers of pants before,) the boy quickly forced himself to duck right back before certain ideas would pop out that would make Zeruel envious.

However, that last maneuver stirred her enough to lazily peek over. Her eyes told all, curious as to why the Third Child is trying to squeeze his head under the couch.

Shinji took notice and stuttered out a reply. "Oh, so-sorry Rei. I didn't me-mean to wake you." _Please don't get up! Please don't get up! Please don't get up!_

(Obviously God is a little angry for killing his angels so that wish didn't come true.)

Worried about his chronic-like state Rei got up to help him off the floor, thus showing Shinji in full bloom of her succulent long, smooth legs in front of his face. The boy immediately dived in a mental pool of EVA fights to control any self-worth left to avoid a disaster, but none seemed effective. Then all of a sudden-

Rei fell. He managed to catch her in time, his eyes trying their best to avoid below the torso. "Rei, are you all right? Why did you collapse?"

sniff sniff

_Did I hear that right? Was that...crying?_ "Rei? Rei, what is going on-"

She lifted her head....with tears in her eyes, red cheeks as if she was doing this a long time before. Her head dived into his chest, wiping off any tears for him to see. "Rei, what's going on? Has something happened? Was there really bad stuff on the T.V?" _Boy, that was stupid. She's a mature person for God's sakes! Why would she just suddenly cry like this? _"Rei, please don't cry...it makes me sad to see you like this. I want to see you smile. Please tell me what's wrong...or show me?"

Magically, she lifted her head with a big smile on her face with no tears marked. Not a trace of sadness nor worry could be seen from before which really bewildered him greatly. _What the? What's going on?_

-NERV-

"And that's the basic cycle that she will go through." The doctor finished.

Misato still shook her head from the info. "So Rei will go through a hot flash, be angst, then comical, then hot flash again, then lusty....but she still gets her voice back?"

"Yes, that's correct. The alcohol I provided was so that she only experiences one hot flash albeit miniature compared to now. I just really hope Shinji is mature enough in the 'lust' stage..." Ritsuko worried.

"Don't worry. Shinji is more mature than _some_ people I know...." she reassured.

"Like Kaji?" she mused.

The captain's face retorted at the joke. "I do NOT care about that jail-bait hunter of a man. He doesn't deserve any respect what-so-ever to anyone. Hmph!"

The doctor mused again while checking on her notes. "By the way, where _is_ Kaji anyway? I heard he was still with you guys as I called for Shinji. Must be with Asuka...or the women's bathroom?"

"Ten bucks say he is."

-Unknown warehouse-

The shadows covered the room in the abandoned warehouse well, leaving two mysterious figures alone at last.

"Well, hi....you're late."

BANG!

POP!

The smoking gun rested on the users side, as the shooter walked over to the victim's body. The only thing left was a tape recorder and a popped balloon. The light shown on the shooter's features as his face did a worn smile at the machine.

"Oh, and I changed my mind. I want to live a bit longer so thanks for the gesture." The tape recorder finished.

He chuckled when it beeped. "So...I see you want to take the hard way and face SEELE's wrath head on....well played, my friend. Well played...." Fuyutsuki said.


	12. And then

Ding Dong.

There was no answer at the Katsuragi Apartment as Kaworu rang the doorbell. He tried again, but still resulted in little response. He decided to press his ear on the door to hear any stirring, but was surprised when the door opened with a creak.

'This does not bold well so far.' he thought while walking in the building. The first visible things were scattered pots, pans, clothes of aprons, and utensils littered on the floor as if some aftermath of a battlefield. 'This really does not bold well…. Did something happen to the pilots? Surely these Section 2 agents are not that sloppy to have their pilots killed.'

He tiptoed over the kitchenware, reaching for the light. "I'm sorry to intrude if you're here. The door was open, so I thought it was all right. I was sent here by NERV as your roommate, as well as being the 5th Child under Katsuragi's command. Please pardon my intru-oh dear."

Kaworu stopped mid-sentence after seeing what was laid out on the couch…or more precisely, _were_. Layers of clothes, aprons, and various lingerie were piled upon one girl. So much was there, that her blue head of hair was the only indicator Rei was there. Walking around the furniture, he noticed a sticky note under the right armrest.

Dear Misato,

I went to the convenience store for some medicine and some other stuff. Don't worry about the door broken. That was our fault. I'll called a repair man for tomorrow or you can call them to make it earlier.

-Shinji

'Strange…' Kaworu thought to himself. 'I wonder what has happened to result in this catastrophe?'

Convenience Store

Speaking of which, Shinji was just minding his own business as he added items to his shopping cart like anyone else. Food, water, magazines, some tissues, paper towels, shields….

Yep. It really does fulfill anyone's convenience. 'Explain to me _why _we need the shield again?'

**Did you not see what she did back there? Even I'm terrified by the destruction that happened.**

'Oh come on, it wasn't _that_ bad.'

**Shinji…have you ever seen a door broken like_ that_?**

'Well luckily I'm not a door.' he retorted.

**You will be that door once either Misato or Asuka finds Rei naked under a pile of clothes.**

He thought about the possible threat. 'So shield for each arm, or we might as well go for the body armor, too?'

2 Hours earlier

"Rei, please stop! I beg of you!" Shinji cried out as Rei restarted the process of stripping her clothes.

You heard right. Rei attempted stripping before, and now Shinji's trying his best to stay on the sane side and prevent the result. He tried a bear hug from the back to stop her arms from removing clothing, but Rei countered with constant seductive moaning that quickly knocked him out for a moment. The second time was a combination of apron covering and blankets, but she managed to take off the clothes anyway and now looked like one of those ecchi maids you see in mangas.

**Hmm…where have I seen this before? **

'Of all the times, not now please!'

**I'm just saying this is familiar. I'm trying to remember what happened at the end of that little scene?**

'Let's hope it doesn't come to that!' Shinji thought hard as he retreated for more blankets. '…No jokes on that, please.'

**Ah poo, fine. Anyways, I highly suggest you just get back in there and speak to her. **

'B-but she's n-naked. It's not like those ecchi magazines Kensuke shows me.'

**Then look her in the face like a REAL man…**

'O-okay. Right.' He affirms as he walked out from his room back into the living room. His head staring at the ceiling while moving forward.

**Unless she starts jumping.**

WUMP! Rei hard-glomped him hard to the floor in all her apron-naked glory. Okay 'glomp' may be a little understatement. Fullout tackle seems more like it. The wind was knocked out of Shinji to prove it as one.

Cough. "R-Rei? Can you please get off me?"

All of a sudden, she started the strangest thing…

Purring, of all things, on his chest. She nuzzled her head from the chest to his neck, making obscene sexual noises along the way. If Mel Gibson re-did the Passion of the Christ 14 times, he still wouldn't match the red on Shinji's face.

**This is new.**

'This is not good!'

**Yeah I know. It's not new, I realize. I've seen this before too.**

'Not that! What do I do now?'

**Run?**

'For once, running is good.'

Shinji ran for the door, slammed it hard and collapsed to the ground while trying to calm himself. However, he felt a large crack behind him. He turned slightly and saw the HINGES of the door BREAKING. He dived for the rails as the door was literally RIPPED apart by Rei.

**Holy sh! How the fk does she do that?**

Rei let down the door and slowly trudged her way towards the boy. As Shinji looked with a horrified look, her face instantly changed from sheer determination to relaxation. She collapsed right there, forcing Shinji to catch her. Rei snuggled into his arms as she let out a coo, "I'm hungry…." she whispered.

"Rei…you can talk again." he whispered back. However, he got no response as he noticed she went to sleep. "Well…this was a weird moment."

Present, Convenience Store

"Guess that's it." Shinji answered to the cash register girl.

"That'll be 145.76. Paper or plastic?"

"Plastic, I guess."

**You want to give the redhead a weapon?**

"Actually on second thought, can I have paper instead?"


	13. books

Shinji walked up the stairs with groceries in hand, as he contemplated the future pain that will probably occur if either Misato or Asuka found out about the incident with Rei. He remembered fixing the door to the best of his ability, but had little faith in its ability to lock.

'I hope Rei is okay while I was gone. There have been a lot of strange things happening lately.'

**Noble of you to think of the girl at a time like this, but shouldn't you have tried to cover up the evidence better at least?**

'Well, there's no use trying to cover up that mess. It's Misato…she'll know anyway, somehow. At least with the note, she can take care of Rei before hunting me down.' Shinji arrived at the floor, but fumbled a bit when he noticed the door open.

**So how fast can you run?**

'Misato has a gun.'

**Good point. Let's check who's in.**

Wary of a possible non-friendly, Shinji dropped the bag and quietly snuck into the apartment. His surprise grew when the pots and pans were cleaned up, and the masses of clothes were all folded neatly in a small corner of the living room. However, there was no one to be seen.

'Wonder who did this?'

**Well, it can't be thunder-thighs. She would call the agents and then get her hot self all wet in alcohol. The red-head wouldn't even bother about Rei. So that leaves….**

'An unknown…unless Kaji dropped in again.'

**Well then, Kaji has a weird fetish with cleaning and then banging.**

'What!'

Shinji searched around the place in a panicked frenzy, until he checked his room last and found Rei sleeping comfortably in a heated futon…along with another boy sitting by her side on a chair.

"Uh…hello." Shinji greeted Kaworu. "Who might you be?"

**Kaji if he was a hikimorri? **

'You've been watching too much Welcome to the NHK, haven't you?'

**Go Misaki-chan!**

Kaworu stood up and bowed to the boy. "I'm sorry for barging in, but the door was…how should I describe? It seemed like it was ripped away by the hinges and glued back on."

**Damn, I told you somebody would figure it out! We're screwed!  
**"Uh…no, that's fine. There was just an incident, but it's done now." Shinji explained.

Kaworu walked to Shinji and shook his hand. "Forgive my manners. I am Kaworu, the 5th Child to join the ranks of the anti-Angel organization NERV. You must be Shinji Ikari, the famous pilot that has destroyed over three-fourth of the Angels."

Shinji had a tiny glimmer of sadness before forcing a smile. "Well, it's nothing I brag about, although there is someone that does. You'll probably meet her later anyway. So, what brings you here?"

"No more than the job of a back-up." Kaworu answered. "I was requested by an order to gather all remaining pilot reserves and send them to NERV. It seems they want to end this war against the Angels already. Don't you think so?"

"I don't think there's any point…." Shinji mumbled.

"Pardon me?"

He shook his head quickly. "Never mind. It's nothing. So, should I thank you for all the cleaning up that you did?"

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that. It's just a little habit I have to make everything as pure as possible." Kaworu chuckled.

**Kid, this may strange but I swear I've seen this kid somewhere before.**

'Really? Where would that be from?'

**Dunno…there's just something about him that's just too familiar. Maybe I'll figure it out if I really think about it.**

**'**Alright, then.'

"Shinji, this may seem a bit rude but…." Kaworu inclined.

'Hmm?" He snapped out of his mental link with Zeruel.

Kaworu pointed to Rei. "Is she your sister? If so, why was she naked when I arrived?"

Shinji's face flushed. "Ah ha…well, she's not my sister. She's my…uh…roommate girlfriend…thing…yeah. As for why she's naked…." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, say no more." Kaworu completed the sentence in his mind.

"Wait, no it's not like that!" Shinji tried to explain.

Kaworu wouldn't hear of it. "No, no I understand completely. So much turmoil and pain, so you shared your feelings with one another and care for each other. You have reached the ultimate bonding in mutual respect."

"…Huh?" Shinji was now more confused than worried about Kaworu's misunderstanding.

"Love." He finished. "Oh, what a beautiful thing that I've only read in books. You see, my old guide for Japan gave me lots of books on the ways of romance. This is an exciting thing, indeed." Kaworu exited out of the room in search of his luggage.

**Uh, is it just me or is he having an orgy from you just being with Rei?**

'I don't even know what he's saying.'

After a long sigh to himself, Shinji turned his attention to Rei and went by her bedside. He stroked a hair away from her nose as he smiled. Rei's eyes fluttered open at his touch and returned a grin of her own.

"Are you feeling well now, Rei?" Shinji whispered.

She slowly nodded, then held his hand with both of hers gently. "I'm…sorry for everything."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Things can be fixed. As long as you're alright, that's all it matters." Shinji nuzzled her face and they almost shared a warm kiss when-

"Ah-ha! I found them! Eh? You're awake, naked girl!" Kaworu shouted, barging in the room with a stack of books.

Shinji retracted from Rei so much, he bounced to the other side of the wall with a blushed look. Rei rose up a bit and stared at the boy she never saw.

"Hello. I am Rei. Who are you?"

"Oh forgive me. I am Kaworu, the 5th Child. Shinji has all the details." Kaworu quickly sat down and started searching through his stack. "But now I'm here because I found my books that my old guide gave me. I learned many romance intricacies from these brilliant writers alone.

Kaworu showed one book to Rei and Shinji called 'Kama Sutra: The Office Edition.'

**Holy crap! I can't believe this guy!**

**'**What he is showing! That's not right at all!'

**No, not that! He's got the special edition collection only available to the first 1,000 customers to collect all 9 previous books!**

'…Zeruel, how do you know all this?'

Rei stared at the book curiously. Shinji noticed and panicked.

"No, Rei! That's not normal to look at. Avert your eyes away from the-"

"Office edition?" Rei read off. "So, does that mean you have Toilet edition, also?"

Shinji's face looked the equivalent of a cracked statue's head. "Huh?"

Kaworu nodded happily. "Yep, yep! I'm so glad someone beside my guide knows about these books. The Plane Edition is especially good, but I enjoy the ideas from the Tree Edition."

"Rei…." Shinji cautiously started. "How do you know about those….books?"

Calmly with no embarrassment, Rei answered. "I used to read these when I was younger. Kaji said it is to help better my knowledge for the future."

"…."

**What the hell! Damn, that Kaji's smart. Training young potentially hot girls techniques already!**

Shinji looked at the gleeful Kaworu. "Uh Kaworu…who was your guide again?"

He somehow looked even more happy. "It's the strangest thing! It was also Kaji! He gave me all these books! He's a real expert of these, according to him."

'Why am I not surprised….'

**Hate to bring more obvious, but you do know you've been talking for 15 minutes, with Rei naked under the sheets, right?**

**'**Somehow, this is all Kaji's fault…I just know it.'

-Somewhere in a train…dunno, let's say Beijing for some odd reason-

"Ah-choo!" Kaji sneezed so hard in the bustling train that his hand 'accidentally' slapped a young school girl's butt.

"正常!" The girl immediately slapped his face, then roundhouse kicked him out of the train.

Kaji rubbed his head before ducking out of the way from his flying luggage. "Wow….Misato's got nothing on these girls."


	14. A Challenger has Arrived!

For possibly the only good time, Asuka barged in the room with eyes full of anger. She looked at Kaworu, Shinji, then Rei with her naked self wrapped in a blanket.

She pointed at the boys with a horrid look. "Gang-rap-mmf!"

Kaworu quickly ran behind Asuka, grabbed her right arm behind her in a lock and covered her mouth. Then he looked at Shinji with an expression that said, "Why did I just do this?"

Misato came in with a six-pack of beer, wondering what's causing all the commotion. She saw Asuka's little hold-up by a person she never saw before. Luckily for Kaworu, the six-pack was round three for her.

"What's up, Hin (hic) ji? Is Asuka playing again? Where is she?"

"Fuffumu!" Asuka cried out.

Kaworu whispered to her, "if I kill you, you die. That's how things are."

She bit on his finger and yelled out to him, "You touch me again and I'll drill a hole through you to the Heavens!"

Shinji slapped his head at the situation. 'Zeruel, how many references did that just sound like?'

**I count three, but maybe there was more. I wasn't paying attention.**

He sighed to himself. Calmly, he walked past the two bickering pilots, took Misato's beer, and closed the door. Moments later, he re-opened it and splashed a bucket of water on all three.

Shortly after, they all chased after him.

-A few minutes later-

The three residents and Kaworu tired themselves out after a good chase on Shinji. Asuka and Misato were sprawled on the floor while Shinji collapsed on the couch while Kaworu leaned against a wall.

"Now…(huff) is everyone…back to themselves," he asked.

"Back to themselves?" Asuka yelled out, "I don't even know this creepy guy that tried to gag me!"

Kaworu took offense. "I do not like the tone of your voice. I would even go one farther and say I do not like you at all."

"Like I freaking care about half the twits that were in the same room as a naked girl!"

"So now you're the prime minister of women-kind? Can we have a re-count then?"

"Screw you! I don't even know you, white-haired boy."

**Should I root for the girl that will eventually kill us, or the guy that is part of Kaji's prodigy plan? Both lead to dark times of evil dictator and…well, probably evil dictator in terms of perversion.**

'Is this even a root situation?'

**Do you think you can take them both on?**

'Since when is Kaworu an enemy?'

**I don't know, but I'm feeling some rivalry passion in me for some reason.**

'Doesn't 'in' mean it should be flowing through me?'

**Hmm, you got a point there. Why aren't you feeling passion for Kaworu?**

'…Did you just do that on purpose?'

"Mr. Shinji!" Kaworu tapped on Shinji's shoulder. "I recommend we change ourselves before we get a cold."

He snapped out of his conversation with Zeruel. "Oh, you're right. Uh, let's go into the bathroom to change. I think I still have some dry towels there."

The boys left the girls in their rest, and entered the bathroom. Just as Shinji reached for a towel under the sink, Kaworu closed the door and locked it.

"Uh, w-what are you doing Kaworu?"

**I smell a Captain Falcon Up-B.**

'What does that mean?!'

Kaworu got closer and wrapped his arm around Shinji's neck. His lips whispered into Shinji's ear.

"I think we have something to discuss, Mr. Shinji. Something relating to…Angels."

"Y-you mean about the Eva's? I think we can survive the last couple of Angels."

"Oh, I'm sure we can…especially me. I don't mind taking out…my own kind."

Shinji immediately backed off and tripped into the empty tub. The pain was meaningless compared to the news that shocked him.

"Your own kind? That means you're an…Angel?"

"Ha ha ha!" Kaworu smirked as he reached for Shinji. "I see the news frightens you. Do not worry. I am on your side for now."

**Wait a minute….**

"Oh, and mother sends her regards father."

**Ah shit, Kaworu is my son!**

'Your wha? THIS is your son?'

"Yes, you can say that." Kaworu backed off with a more gentle expression on his face. "I am the product of Zeruel and Areul's love."

**I never liked you talking in an unimaginative manner. You're our son, and that's all it matters.**

"Wait, you can hear Zeruel in my head…never mind. Angels, of course."

Kaworu chuckled at his answer. "Your host is quite amusing, father. And quite attractive, too…."

**Oh right. I forgot my son is fascinated by the male body. You'd figure he get a better projection body as a human. Seriously, son. Were you strapped for time when you chose that attire? White hair, white skin, white shirt? Talk about a fashion blank.**

"I highly doubt SEELE cares about my look, as long as I merge with Adam."

Shinji focused on that information. "You're going to destroy the world?"

Kaworu shrugged. "Not really. They think I am, but they're hopeless fools. They really don't have much choice in the matter, lest they go for full-out war on NERV. However, since the Angels still exist they can't go against me without Eva units. It's quite convenient."

**Yes, it was also quite convenient I keep finding you jumping as a teenage boy. I always think you brought the ideal of homosexuality into this race.**

"Dear me, father. Whatever shall I do but continue the practice then?"

**Shinji's already got a girl. So don't do anything funny on him. Especially while I'm still in here!**

"Oh, but he won't feel a thing…." Kaworu got closer again to Shinji, to the point where his face was merely a foot away from his target.

Suddenly, the door was knocked hard. "Shinji?"

Misato to the rescue.

"Are you doing gay stuff in there with Kaworu?"

"Yes, Miss!"

"No, we're not!"

In a quick motion, Shinji escaped the tub, opened the door, ran out to his room and locked that door. Rei was interrupted with her reading as she witnessed Shinji gasping for air.

"Did something happen?"

He breathed in deeply. "You can say that. Kaworu's an Angel, but he's on our side."

"Oh. That makes our mission easier," she continued reading the book labeled Wizard Edition

Shinji was now miffed by the intensity Rei showed for the book. He slowly crawled over to her side and sat there, waiting for her. A few paragraphs in, she looked out of her book and at Shinji.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Ah. Well…" he wanted the best words for it. "Is the book really interesting?"

"It shows techniques for sexual relaxation. I find it interesting that such things can be learned from a book."

"Is that how Kaji explained it….?" Shinji scratched his chin nervously. "Well, as long as you enjoy yourself."

"Well…" Rei's eyes wandered to the cover of the book, showing a wizard conjuring some 'toys.' "I've been reading these for curiosity up until now. However, now that you've become a partner to me emotionally…."

"Ah…huh?"

She made a circle with her finger on the cover. "Shinji…I feel warm when I mention something like this to you. My body feels warm, but not when I was sick days ago. This time, I like the warmness as it flows here." She placed her arms on her chest and sighed heavily. "Is this…normal? Am I getting worse?"

Shinji covered her hands with his. "No, of course not. You're perfectly fine, Rei. This feeling…this feeling you're having is something else. It's the same warmness that passes through me every time I see you, Rei. It's something that people strive for all these years when it's right in front of them."

He gently lowered her hands to his knee. "Rei…" His eyes met hers with determination.

"Shinji…" Strange impulses pushed her to get closer on his lips.

His grip on her hands tightened but wasn't harmful. Their faces so close, their lips almost in contact…

"MMFFG! AHHH!"

An orange field surrounded Rei and pushed back Shinji against the door. His face was being squeezed by the field, losing breath by each second.

"Shinji!"

Suddenly, the field disappeared and Shinji landed on the ground. A second later, the door opened and hit him on the head.

"OW!"

"Sorry about that," Kaworu said. "Anyways, I sensed an AT field coming from your girlfriend. You didn't know she was part Angel?"

"She's what?"

Rei covered her face with the blanket. "Shinji…."

He looked at Kaworu with a fierce face. "Is that supposed to deter me from something, Kaworu?"

The boy simply smiled. "Nope. Just wanted to let you know. Oh, and watch out for that Anti-Thumping field. I'm guessing she doesn't know how to use it yet."

"The Anti-what? I thought it was called an Absolute Terror Field."

**What a lame name you humans made it. First off, why would an orange field give anyone terror? Would you feel terror if Garfield came into your house and stood in front of your fridge? Well, never mind that would be terrifying. No food for at least a month….**

'But why is it called an Anti-Thumping field?'

**Oh, that. Well Ramiel was being hit on by Sachiel so he made an energy field to stop being pestered. Eventually the girls learned how to do it to negate it and continuing badgering us. It was really just a waste of time in the end.**

'The AT-Field…was originally an anti-harassment tool?!'

**Hmm…yep, basically. It's not our fault you guys think everything's a weapon.**

'This is certainly going to get some time getting used to,' Shinji sighed to himself. However, he took a glance at Rei's shying form and grinned. 'But at least it's worth it.'

"So I'm guessing I can't have Shinji's body?"

"No/**No!"**


End file.
